SPY
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Kai adalah seorang mata-mata yang ditugaskan dari lembaga CIA untuk menyelidiki kris yang diduga sebagai bandar narkoba, Namun semua tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang direncanakan saat Oh Sehun harus hadir didalam skenario yang telah direncanakannya. WARNING :UKE!SEHUN (SeKai!KaiHun!Area) and (KrisHun!AREA)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : TYPO! And many grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, KRIS**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? let's see ;)**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa tidak ada yang lain yang bisa melakukan hal ini ? lagipula kenapa harus aku ?"

"Karena hanya kau yang diyakini boss bisa melakukan hal ini kai."

"Apa kau pikir meneyelinap dan menjadi mata-mata di kediaman mansion WU itu adalah hal yang mudah huh ?"

"Kau tidak akan ada diposisi mu yang sekarang jika kau memiliki otak yang bodoh kai, kau pasti bisa mengandalkan otak mu yang pintar itu untuk mengatasi ini."

"Huh….. kenapa tugas berat seperti ini selalu aku yang kena batunya huh ? menyebalkan"

"Sudahlah kai lagipula kau tidak akan menyesal jika menjadi mata-mata dimension WU."

"Huh… apa maksudmu huh ?"

"Yifan kau tahu dia mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik dan tinggal berdua bersamanya kalau kau tinggal dan menjadi mata-mata disana kau tidak akan meyesal kai, dia sangat cantik."

"Memangnya apa peduliku."

"Kujamin kau pasti akan tergila-gila padanya kai."

.

.

.

"Huh apa yang akan dilakukannya apa dia akan berganti baju ? Astaga kenapa tidak didalam kamar mandi saja ?"

"Aku bisa gila jika terus melihat layar ini."

Kai menutup matanya selama beberapa menit dan ketika yakin Sehun sudah selesai mengganti baju dia membuka matanya dan hal yang dilihat adalah sehun yang sedang memakai sweater kebesaran milik kris yang hanya mencapai setengah pahanya tanpa menggunakan celana untuk menutupi kaki jenjang mulusnya.

Belum selesai kai dari keterkejutanya tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan kris masuk dengan wajah lelah dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya, memeluk erat pinggang namja manis itu dan mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

.

.

.

KEEP or DELETE

A/N :

Hi, aku bawa ff baru nih ini pairing nya masih blm jelas soalnya aku bingung ak udh bnyk bnget buat ff kaihun apa main cast ny kali ini jgn kaihun aja ? aku takut readers pada bosen XD

Ohhhh….. iya dibagian prolog ini semua obrolan diatas adalah kepingan-kepingan kejadian yang akan terjadi di ff ini, dan yang aku tulis ini gk berurutan :))

Disini Kai itu semacem spy dari lembaga CIA yang akan dikirim untuk menyelidiki smua gerak gerik dari kris yang diduga sebagai bandar narkoba nahh kali ini kai dikirim oleh pihak FBI untuk langsung nyelidikin sih kris bener atau nggak dia itu bandar narkoba yang selama ini mereka cari

Ff ini juga dlm rangka menyambut ultah nya bebeb hunnie yeayyyy… jadi yang mau lanjut ayo review dn jgn lupa sertakan nama pair yg klian mau jdi main castny

ini masih prolog yet chap 1 akan sgera coming sesuai dengan respon klian smua :))


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : TYPO! And many grammatical errors! DON'T DO ANY PLAGIARISM!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, KRIS**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? let's see ;)**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana dalam ruangan ini benar-benar menegangkan gurat wajah serius dari semua orang di ballroom ini menunjukkan betapa seriusnya hal yang mereka sedang bicarakan sekarang, tentu saja ini adalah hal yang serius hingga dua lembaga Amerika Serikat ini harus mengadakan rapat dadakan seperti sekarang. Yah, FBI dan CIA adalah dua lembaga Amerika Serikat yang bertugas dalam menyelidiki tindak kejahatan dan mengumpulkan informasi intelijen mengenai kasus kriminal.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi seperti nya dia memang benar-benar hebat, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lolos dari cctv, dia pasti memeliki team yang bisa mengendalikan cctv dengan mudah."

"A hacker ? mungkin saja, karena seorang seperti dia pasti mempunyai seseorang yang ahli dalam hal seperti itu."

"Ini bukan kali pertama dia lolos dari penangkapan, dia benar-benar hebat."

Tatapan mata semua orang di ballroom ini mengarah ke arah screen di layar yang menunjukkan seorang laki-laki bertopeng menutupi separuh wajahnya dia juga memakai jubah hitam dan sedang menghadap ke kamera dan mengeluarkan smirknya dan setelah itu kamera cctv itu mati.

"Dia seolah sedang menantang team FBI, lihatlah smirk nya itu, aku rasa dia sengaja menyuruh bagian penyadapan team nya untuk mematikan cctv sesaat setelah dia mengeluarkan smirknya."

"Ini, benar-benar sudah keterlaluan bisnis narkoba ini sudah meraja lela, ini sudah meresahkan semua orang di kawasan Amerika."

"Ya, dengan banyaknya orang yang membutuhkan asupan barang haram itu maka kejahatan akan terus terjadi mulai dari perampokan penculikan yang akan berujung pembunuhan."

"Siapapun itu yang menjadi dalang dibalik penjualan barang haram itu harus segera ditangkap dan semua warga negara yang sudah terjerat dengan barang haram itu harus segera di rehabilitasi."

"Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, sudah beberapa kali dikabarkan Bandar narkoba itu akan melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa Konsumen nya namun dia selalu bisa lolos dari penangkapan team, cctv juga tidak berpengaruh sama sekali dia selalu bisa lolos maka dari itu kami sangat membutuhkan kerja sama dari team CIA untuk membantu team FBI dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantu team FBI, lagipula ini bukan kali pertama kita berkerja sama bukan ?"

"Kami memiliki sedikit informasi yang didapatkan dari investigasi team FBI, menurut info yang didapat Bandar Narkoba itu merupakan salah satu dari warga negara di Seoul Korea Selatan."

"Iya, dan dia merupakan salah satu dari warga Negara terkaya di seoul dan dia bernama Kris Wu."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih diam harusnya kalian bergerak sekarang." Salah satu dari team FBI menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak bisa, karena kami belum memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk menjeratnya itu juga baru praduga dari team."

"Jadi bagaimana jika dugaan kalian terbukti salah ?"

"Maka dari itu kami dari team FBI ingin beberapa anggota dari CIA untuk menjadi mata-mata dan pergi ke seoul untuk mencari informasi tentang Kris Wu dengan lebih detail lagi."

"Jadi begitu baiklah kami akan segera melakukan rapat antara agen CIA untuk membincangkan siapa yang akan ditugaskan berangkat ke seoul untuk menjalankan misi ini."

"Ahhh…. Saya merasa lega sekarang syukurlah terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian semua."

Kedua ketua dari masing-masing lembaga berdiri dan saling berjabat tangan dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah masing-masing.

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang setelah semua keseriusan diwajah mereka sedari tadi akhirnya berganti dengan senyuman dan keceriahan dan suasana ballroom yang menegangkan menjadi lebih ramai karena kedua agen dari masing-masing lembaga berbincang satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrtttt…**

 **Drrtttt…**

 **Drrtttt…**

"Ya hallo ?"

"YAK ! Hallo my ass, kau ini benar-benar gila Kai bagaimana bisa kau tidak hadir dalam rapat penting antara lembaga kita dan FBI hah ?!"

Kai ? namja tan itu menutup telinga kanannya dan menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya, sih Jongdae ini memang benar-benar memiliki suara yang mengelegar bisa rusak telinganya jika terus terusan mendengar teriakan namja satu ini.

"Berhenti berteriak jongdae kau membuat telinga ku sakit kau tahu."

"Yak ! kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, rapat kali ini benar-benar penting dan kau tidak datang dasar namja pabbo."

"Berhenti meneriaki pabbo jongdae, lagipula siapa yang suruh mengadakan rapat dadakan seperti itu bahkan saat kau mengirimiku pesan suara aku baru terbangun dari tidurku."

"Yak ! aku tidak peduli kai, nanti team akan mengadakan meeting lagi dan kali ini kau harus datang karena ini sangat penting."

"Arasseo Arrasseo…. Aku akan datang dan berhenti berteriak atau aku akan mencekikmu saat kita bertemu dan membuat kau tidak bersuara untuk selama-lamanya."

Jongdae bergidik ngeri mendengar kata-kata kai

"Baiklah terserah mu pokoknya datang jam 03.00 sore nanti ke gedung CIA, dan jangan terlambat Kim Jongin karena ini rapat yang penting."

Jongdae segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan kai ? dia mendengus kesal dengan tingkah teman nya yang satu ini.

"Apa-apaaan dia ? setelah berteriak-teriak didepanku sekarang malah memutuskan sambungan telepon ? dasar namja menyebalkan."

Kai melihat jam yang terletak di mejanya dan menyadari kalau ini masih pukul 10.00 dan berniat untuk bersantai terlebih dahulu, lagipula rapatnya masih lama bukan kkk~~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA !? jadi begitu ? terima kasih hyung atas informasinya, kau benar-benar sangat membantu kau tahu."

"Iya, baiklah bye hyung."

 **Drrtttt….**

 **Drrtttt….**

 **Drrtttt….**

"Yah Yeobosseyo ?"

"APA ?! Baiklah aku akan segera berangkat kesana."

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduk nya mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera berangkat ke tempat yang ditujunya yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah gedung SMA yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, ketika telah sampai di gedung XOXO high school Kris segera keluar dari mobilnya dan segera berlari menuju uks SMA ini.

 **CEKLEK**

"Apa dia pingsan lagi ?"

"Yah… sepertinya dia kelelahan tuan wu."

"Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang dimana tasnya."

"Tasnya masih ada dikelas tuan Wu, saya akan mengambilkan tasnya untuk anda."

Setelah petugas UKS pergi Kris namja tiang listrik itu segera menghampiri namja cantik yang sekarang tengah terbaring lemah diranjang UKS itu, Kris memperhatikan wajah sehun yang terlihat sangat pucat kris tidak bodoh kulit sehun memang selalu pucat tapi tidak pernah sepucat ini.

namja cantik yang berada diranjang pesakitan UKS itu bernama Oh Sehun, dia adalah kekasih dari Kris, Kris adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang sekarang berumur 27 tahun sedangkan sehun namja cantik itu masih berumur 17 tahun, kadang kris bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja yang 10 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya .

Kris tahu apa penyebab sehun terbaring lemah diranjang uks ini, namja itu memiliki jantung dan fisik yang lemah saat dia kelelahan dia akan out of breath dan akan berakhir dengan pingsan untungnya sekolah ini dilengkapi dengan seorang dokter di uks nya sehingga sehun bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang baik, ini pasti karena Kris bermain dengan kasar kemarin karena setiap mereka melakukan sex sehun selalu berakhir di ranjang UKS sekolah seperti sekarang.

 **FLAHSBACK**

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka tidak menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya namja berparas cantik itu tetap melamun di balkon kamarnya sampai saat sepasang lengan kekar menjerat pinggang rampingnya barulah namja itu sadar dari lamunannya.

"Engg… Kris ?"

"Sstt….. diamlah baby aku merindukan mu kau tahu rindu memelukmu seperti sekarang berapa lama kita tidak bertemu hmmm ? aku merasa sudah lama sekali."

Kris membalik tubuh sehun dan segera melumat dengan ganas bibir merah nan menggoda milik namja cantik itu, melumatnya dengan ganas dan melakukan French kiss sehun yang merasa sudah out of breath segera memukul dada kris dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung." Sehun memeluk kris dengan sangat erat

"Sssttt… sekarang aku ada disini baby, ayo masuk kau bisa masuk angin jika terus berada diluar aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Kris menuntun sehun dan mendudukan namja manis itu di kasur king size mereka sehun yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi segera menutup matanya dan membiarkan kris melepas satu persatu pakaiannya.

"Kau tahu sehun aku sangat mencintaimu baby dan hari semakin hari kau selalu memenuhi rongga kepalaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku oh sehun."

"Engg….. hyung."

"sebut namaku saat kita bercinta baby, jangan panggil aku hyung ucapkan namaku saat kau mendesah baby."

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah saat kris sudah mulai menggigit lehernya dan meninggalkan kissmark ditubuh putih mulusnya. Sehun tahu Kris sangat merindukan dirinya karena inilah yang akan mereka lakukan saat Kris sudah pulang dari bisnisnya diluar negeri, melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka dengan making LOVE.

"Ahhh….. kau benar-benar sempit baby."

"Enggg Kris….." sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada rambut kris

"Aku-aku akan keluar baby….. arghhhhh…"

"Eungggg…." Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sperma kris yang memenuhi lubangnya sehun merasa benar-benar penuh dibagian bawahnya sehun juga merasakan beberapa sperma kris keluar karena terlalu penuh.

"Eungg…. Kris apa yang kau lakukan ?" sehun merasakan satu jari kris masuk kedalam lubangnya dan kembali mengerang keenakan

"Aku hanya membuat sperma ku tidak keluar dari lubangmu baby apalagi ? aku ingin kau mengandung anakku chagi." kris mencubit pipi sehun dengan gemas dan sehun dengan wajah yang memerah hanya bisa menunduk.

"Tapi aku ini namja kris aku mana bisa mengandung dan melahirkan." Sehun menatap mata kris dengan tatapan paling innocent sedunia yang membuat kris ingin menerkam nya lagi

"Apa kau tidak tahu hmmm…. Sekarang ini banyak sekali berita yang mengatakan bahwa ada laki-laki yang bisa mengandung, siapa tahu kau adalah salah satu pria ajaib di dunia ini yang bisa mengandung anak Baby."

"Mungkinkah itu hyung ?"

"Tentu saja baby tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini sayang~~"

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus keringat yang membasahi kening namjanya ini sedangkan kris ? dia hanya bisa menatap sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Jadi ?"

"Ehhh…. Jadi apa ?"

"Aku rasa satu ronde saja tidak akan bisa membuat mu hamil dengan cepat baby bagaimana kalau 5 atau 6 ronde hmmm ?"

"A-Apa ta-tapi kris…

Tanpa menunggu sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya kris langsung memasukkan kembali juniornya kelubang sehun yang hangat dan basah membuat sehun mengerang keenakan dan berakhirlah malam itu dengan sehun yang pingsan karena kelelahan akibat ulah kris yang tidak berhenti memasuki lubangnya sedangkan kris dia memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu dan pergi kedunia mimpi dengan junior nya yang masih berada di dalam lubang namja cantik itu. XD

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Ceklek**

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya disana berdiri petugas UKS dengan membawa tas sehun digenggamannya.

"Ini tuan Wu anda bisa membawa tas sehun dan membawa nya pulang karena saya juga telah mengatakan pada guru yang mengajar di kelas kekasih anda."

"Baiklah terima kasih saya pamit dulu."

SMA XOXO high school ini sudah sangat terbiasa dan kenal dengan Kris selain merupakan donatur terbesar disekolah ini, mereka juga mengenal kris sebagai kekasih Oh Sehun, Entah apa yang membuat Kris bisa terjerat pada pesona sehun yang notabenenya hanya anak SMA biasa yang innocent.

 **CINTA**

Yah, mungkin itulah yang membuat Kris tidak bisa berpaling dari sehun sisi perhatian namja cantik ini padanya selalu dapat membuat hati kris berdesir dengan hangat, raut wajah khawatir nya saat kris pulang dengan banyak bercak darah disekujur tubuhnya dan segera memeluk kris mengatakan apa yang terjadi, dan apa kris baik-baik saja membuat kris merasa sangat diperhatikan oleh namja cantik ini, karena selama ini kris hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua nya yang lebih sibuk dengan karir mereka, dan ketika Oh Sehun datang membawa dan manyirami hati kris dengan penuh kasih sayang Kris tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa jika suatu saat nanti harus kehilangan sehun.

Jika Sehun terus-terus pingsan seperti ini kris takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada namja manis ini, apalagi kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya harus selalu pergi keluar negeri membuat kris tidak bisa memperhatikan sehun, dan kris juga tidak bisa membawa sehun untuk ikut dengannya, kris harus memikirkan cara, agar sehun ada yang menjaga dan mengawasi selagi kris berada di luar negeri untuk melakukan bisnis nya.

.

.

.

Namja cantik yang sekarang berada di ranjang king size ini mengerang kesakitan terbangun dengan keadaan yang lemah seperti ini benar-benar mengesalkan bagi sehun, belum lagi kepala nya yang terasa benar-benar pusing, seingat sehun dia sedang berada di ruang UKS tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di mansion ? apa petugas UKS menghubungi Kris lagi ? Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah kenapa dia selalu saja menyusahkan Kris ?

 **CEKLEK**

"Apa kau sudah bangun baby ?"

suara husky kris menyadarkan lamunan sehun, lihatlah bahkan namja itu belum berganti baju, Kris masih memakai baju formal yang biasa digunakannya untuk pertemuan penting dengan clientnya, namja itu Kris mendekat kearah sehun dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan susu hangat serta obat-obatan diatas meja disamping ranjang namja manis itu dan menatap sehun dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Hei… kau kenapa hmmm ?"

"Hiksss….. maafkan aku hyung aku selalu merepotkanmu, kau pasti kesekolah kan tadi ? padahal kau sedang sibuk hiksss….."

"Ssstttt….. baby diamlah hmmm….. kau tidak pernah merepotkanku dan aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk baby." Kris mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Hyung bohong bagaimana bisa hyung mengatakan sedang tidak sibuk sedangkan sekarang saja hyung bahkan belum mengganti baju formal mu, aku ini hanya menyusahkanmu sa-

Sehun tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat sebuah bibir kenyal dan lembut sudah berada dan bergerak diatas bibirnya, melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Astaga… kalau aku terus-terusan menciummu aku bisa kelepasan sehun bahkan kau masih belum pulih dengan sepenuhnya sayang ."

"Aku, aku maafkan aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu hyung hiksss…"

"Berhentilah menangis baby, bagaimana kalau kau membalas semuanya dengan memakan masakanku dan jangan lupa meminum obatmu."

"Mmm…. Baiklah hyung." Sehun menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum dengan cerah

"Aku akan keluar sebentar baby, kau lanjutkan lah makanmu okay ? dan jangan lupa minum obatmu baby."

"Baiklah hyung."

Kris mengecup pucuk kepala sehun dengan sayang dan segera keluar dari ruangan, Saat Kris sudah sampai diruangan kerjanya kris menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Halo, aku ingin kau segera melakukan perekrutan."

"Jangan banyak bertanya pabbo kumpulkan semua orang yang mungkin bisa menjaga sehun saat aku sedang tidak ada disisinya."

"Kumpulkan saja orang-orang itu nanti biar aku yang memilih diantara mereka, ini untuk sehun **-ku** dan aku tidak mau orang yang buruk dan tidak kompeten untuk menjaganya."

"Yahhh…. Segera hubungi aku jika orang-orangnya sudah terkumpul."

"Tentu saja pabbo aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa menjaga sehun 24 jam kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi sehun, dia memiliki jantung yang lemah dan aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya saat aku sedang tidak ada."

"Aishhhh….. jangan banyak bertanya cukup lakukan saja."

Kris benar-benar kesal bawahannya yang satu ini benar-benar banyak bertanya kalau saja dia bukan teman lama kris, kris pasti sudah menendangnya keluar.

" **Akan kupastikan kau akan baik-baik saja baby, aku akan mencari seseorang yang pantas untuk menjaga mu saat aku tidak ada."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CIA BALLROOM**

Raut wajah serius yang terpancar dari semua yang hadir diruangan ini menandakan betapa serius nya hal yang mereka bicarakan sekarang bahkan Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu berisik menjadi diam dan menatap atasan mereka dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin menawarkan diri untuk melakukan tugas ini ? atau aku yang harus menunjuk siapa yang harus berangkat dan melakukan tugas ini ?"

Semua Anggota yang berada disana diam membisu, hello siapa yang mau diberikan tugas berat begitu ? belum lagi mereka harus meninggalkan keluarga mereka yang berada di Amerika.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mmm…. Kim Jongin kau akan menjadi ketua di team ini dan untuk anggotanya Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol dan Taeyeong kalian bertiga harus ikut bersama dengan Kai dalam menjalankan misi ini."

"Apa ? kenapa harus saya pak ? apa apa tidak bisa yang lain saja ?"

"Maaf kai tapi aku tidak bisa lagipula hanya kau yang pantas untuk melakukan tugas ini dan aku percaya kalau kau bisa melakukan tugas ini."

"TA-

"Baiklah hari ini rapat ditutup dan besok kalian berempat akan dikirim ke seoul segera bersiap karena besok pukul 5 pagi kalian akan dijemput oleh mobil khusus dari kantor."

Boss CIA mengarahkan pandangan terakhir nya kearah Kai, chanyeol, Taeyong dan jongdae lalu pergi dari ruangan meeting, dan Kai Chanyeol jongdae, dan taeyong hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang mengnganga sedangkan para agent lainnya hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Jongdae bisakah kau pukul wajah ku sekarang aku rasa aku sedang bermimpi."

PLAK

"YAkkk….. sakit kau tahu." Kai memegang pipinya yang dipukul oleh jongdae

"Kan tadi kau yang menyuruh ku untuk memukulmu."

"Aishhhh…. Sudahlah kau membuat kepala ku semakin pusing saja, aku akan pulang duluan."

Kai segera keluar dari ruangan meeting meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu ?"

"Sudahlah dia pasti kesal sekarang, ayo semuanya kita pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **04.00 am**

Suasana didalam mobil ini benar-benar berisik namun ada satu orang yang sedari tadi masih betah diam dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Berhentilah cemberut Kai wajah mu itu sudah jelek jika kau cemberut seperti itu kau akan terlihat lebih jelek lagi."

"Yak berhentilah jongdae atau aku akan mencekikmu."

"Kai daripada kau cemberut seperti ini lebih baik kau tidur saja."

"Aku kesal kau tahu bagaimana mungkin boss mengirimku sebagai ketua kalian untuk melakukan tugas ini."

"Karena hanya kau lah yang pantas melakukannya Kai."

"Yak ! kau pikir menjadi mata-mata di mansion WU itu mudah hah ?"

"Kau tidak akan berada di posisi mu yang sekarang jika kau tidak pintar kai, kau pasti bisa mengandalkan otakmu yang pintar itu."

"Huhh….. kalau hanya bicara memang enak dae." Kai menghembuskan nafas kasar

"Kekeke….. shhh…. Kai aku ada satu berita baik untukmu ?"

"Apa ? apa kau mempunyai ide untuk menyelinap ke mansion itu huh ?"

"Tentu saja tidak aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau Sih Kris itu mempunyai pacar seorang namja yang sangat cantik."

"Huhhh…. Memangnya apa peduliku ?"

"Aku tahu kau peduli kai, dan aku tahu kau sangat menyukai dan tertarik pada namja cantik dan manis, dan kau pasti tidak akan menyesal jika kau berhasil tinggal dikediaman WU karena kekasihnya tinggal bersama kris."

"Jadi ?"

"Jadi kau bisa selalu melihat namja cantik itu."

"Bisakah kau mengerti huh ? aku tidak akan menyukai namja itu."

"Kkkk….. kau pasti akan menyukainya kai dan aku harap jika itu terjadi, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi rencana kita ini ka-

Kai menutup telinganya dengan headphones nya Kai tidak mau mendengarkan sih jongdae yang berisik ini, apapun yang terjadi kai tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan scenario yang nanti akan mereka buat.

" **Yakkk KAI ! dasar ! awas saja kau ! kau pasti akan tergila-gila padanya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

Disini belum ada kaihun moments ya, dimaklumin aja yah kan msih progress maklum bru chap 1 dn krna baru chap 1 jd adegan ena-enanya aku ptong XD disini ada tag Crime yah jdi bakal ada beberapa adegan kriminalnya juga memungkinkan juga ada adegan actionnya jdi jgn kaget nnti ;) dn yg bilang nih ff bakal ada adegan action nya kamu gk sok tau kok :)) krna emang bkal ad adegan actionnya

Dan seperti biasa kaihun menang yah, jdi main castnya kaihun aku nggak nyangka trnyata masih bnyk yang suka ama couple KAIHUN kkk~~ Ohhh iya kemarin yg bingun ini GS ato nggak, nggak kok sehun namja dsini kemarin itu aku yg slah ngetik nya XD tp udh ak gnti kok prolognya

Dan tebak tanggal berapa ini dan kenapa aku update ff-ny hari ini ? karna aku udah bilang ff ini dlm rangka merayakan ultahnya bebeb hunnie jd updateny hr ini, sbenernya sih udh dri hari minggu nih epep slesai tp ak than diri buat upload XD

Yang mau lanjut review ya kkk, yg udh review fav plus follow epep ku mksh bnyk aku syang klian semua meski ak gk sebutin satu-satu aku tahu kok siapa readers yg setia tinggalin review di epep aku jd klo klian review gk pkek akun ffn mksd aku cm guest nma klian jgn dganti biar ak tahu klo klian itu org yg sma yg review di chap sblumnya :))

Yg nunggu ff RoL, ntuh epep coming soon yet dtngguin aj gk bkal lma kok ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : TYPO! And many grammatical errors! DON'T DO ANY PLAGIARISM!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, KRIS**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN ? KRISHUN ? let's see ;)**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **Pleaseee Read Author's notes nya ya jan lupaaaaaa ada announcement…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dengan keadaan lengan kris yang sekarang melingkar di pinggangnya, namja cantik itu bisa merasakan nafas hangat kris dilehernya, sehun melepaskan pelukan kris dari tubuhnya dengan perlahan-lahan, namja cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi wajah kris dengan diam, jemari nya yang mulus dan lentik digunakannya untuk menelusuri satu persatu bagian dari wajah kekasihnya, saat jemari nya telah menyentuh bibir kris namja bertubuh tinggi itu dengan tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan sehun.

"Apa kau sudah puas menelusuri wajahku baby ?"Kris perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat sehun dengan rambut acak-acakan serta bibir yang digigit oleh namja itu wajah kekasih cantiknya itu sedikit menunduk.

"hyung…. Maapkan hunnie nde sudah membangunkan tidurmu."

Kris dengan tiba-tiba langsung berangkat dari tidurnya dan menindih sehun, kris memerangkap kekasih nya dibawah tubuhnya, sehun benar-benar terlihat lezat sekarang, rambut yang berantakan dan bibir yang memerah dan bengkak karena terus digigit semakin membuat kris ingin memakan namja cantik itu, tanpa banyak bicara kris menyerang bibir sehun, melumat dan sesekali menggigit bibir sehun, membuat namja yang sekarang berada dibawah nya itu mengerang kesakitan dan memukul dada kris.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menyesap dan menggigit leher sehun, sedangkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain berusaha melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi tubuh indah namja yang sekarang berada dibawah nya ini, sampai sehun sekarang benar-benar naked.

"Eungg….. hyung…

"Wae baby ?"

"H-hyung…. Hyung tidak adil….. hunnie ahh… hyung…."Sehun mendesah keenakan saat merasakan kris mengulum nipplenya sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memijat penis sehun, namja cantik itu menggeliat dibawah kukungan kris.

"Apa sayang ? katakan dengan jelas ? hyung tidak bisa mendengar mu."Kris bersmirk ria saat melihat sehun yang keliatan frustasi dibawahnya.

"Hyung…. Ti-tidak adil…..

"Wae…. Apa yang tidak adil chagi ?"

"Hunnie sudah na-naked ahhhh… se-sedangkan hyung masih berpakaian lengkap…

"Mmm….. hyung malas melepasnya baby…. Bagaimana kalau hunnie saja yang membukanya hmmm ? Kris tersenyum setan saat melihat pipi sehun memerah.

"Ta-tapi…..

"Jadi tidak mau hmmmm… ?" Sehun meremas selimutnya dengan sangat erat sampai tangannya memutih saat merasakan kris meremas penisnya membuat namja cantik itu mau tidak mau mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian ditubuh namja itu, sampai kris sama-sama naked seperti dirinya, pipi namja cantik itu bersemu merah saat melihat betapa besarnya milik kris.

"Hyung….. kenapa dia semakin membesar ?" sehun menanyakan hal itu dengan muka yang sangat menggoda membuat kris tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk membobol lubang ketat namja manis itu.

"Maukah kau membantu hyung membuatnya mengecil kembali hunnie ?"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya hyung ?"

"Menungginglah baby…..

Sehun menuruti perintah kris, namja cantik itu mulai menungging dan membiarkan bokong putih mulusnya terpampang dengan jelas dihadapan kris, kris meneguk ludahnya saat melihat lubang merah sehun yang sedari tadi terus berkedut-kedut.

 **PLAK**

"arggg….. sa-sakit hyung…

 **PLAK**

"Eungggg…

Kris sangat suka memukul butt sehun karena itu membuat booty namja cantik itu bergoyang-goyang menggoda, kris benar-benar ingin mengigit bokong kenyal namja yg sekarang berada dibawahnya ini.

"Eungg…. H-hyung ? Apa yang hyung lakukan ? i-itu itu kotor hyung….. jangan….. eunggg…..

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangnnya pada bantal saat merasakan kris menjilati lubangnya, tubuh namja cantik itu melengkung keenakan saat merasakan lidah kasar kris menusuk-nusuk lubangnya.

"Mmmm… baumu sungguh harum sayang."

"Eungg…. H-hyung…"Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba satu jari kris sudah memasuki lubangnya.

"Bersabarlah sayang ini demi dirimu agar tidak kesakitan nanti saat hyung memasukimu."

Kris melihat sehun terlihat kesakitan namja cantik itu terus menggenggam erat seprei kasur mereka keringat bermunculan ditubuhnya yang putih, membuat sehun terlihat berkilau.

"Aku akan masuk sayang…"Kris mengarahkan penisnya kearah lubang sehun.

"ARGH…. SHIT !"

"Hyung ? W-wae ?" sehun yang mendengar kris berteriak segera menoleh kebelakang dan melihat vivi yang sekarang tengah dicekik oleh kris.

"Astaga VIVI ! lepaskan vivi hyungggg…

"Tidak sehun, kau lihat dia sudah mencakar penisku."

"Hyung…..

"Mmm…. Jadi ? vivi ? kau memang tidak pernah menyukai ku ya ? padahal aku yang membelimu untuk sehun, bagaimana kalau kau kubuang ?"

"Hyung !"

Kris kaget saat sehun dengan tiba-tiba memeluk vivi dan menjauhkannya dari kris, sehun tertegun saat melihat sehun yang menggendong vivi, vivi benar-benar mirip seperti sehun, kris jadi merasa memiliki 2 puppy.

Sehun berdiri dengan tubuh masih naked nya dan mengeluarkan vivi dari kamar mereka, namja cantik itu tersenyum manis dan menggoda, tubuh naked nya diletakkan diatas tubuh kris yang juga naked, sehun bisa merasakan penis kris yang sekarang tepat berada dibawahnya, namja cantik itu semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya, sehun bisa melihat mata kris terpejam seperti menahan sesuatu, sehun tersenyum miring.

"Hyungg….. jangan buang vivi ya ?"Sehun berkata dengan nada yang sangat manja dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher kris.

"Kau ini….. dasar kelinci nakal."

Sehun kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba kris memasukkan penis besar nya kedalam lubang sehun, namja cantik itu mencengkram erat pundak kris saat merasakan kris terus menggenjot titik sensitive nya.

"Ahhh…. Ahhhhh…. Hyung… there…..

 **KRING !**

"Arghhh…. Shit !

"Nde, halo, shit hunnie lubang mu ketat sekali baby."

"Eunggg…. Hyung…. Tel-telpon… ma-malu…

" _Astaga kris ! apa kau mengangkat telepon saat bercinta dengan sehun ? kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan."_

Sehun membekap mulutnya menggunakan tangannya, namja cantik itu tidak akan membiarkan desahannya lolos selagi kris sedang bertelepon.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kau menelepon dengan keadaan dan waktu yang tidak tepat."

Kris yang melihat sehun terus membekap mulutnya semakin kuat mendorong penisnya kedalam lubang namja cantik itu membuat sehun melebarkan matanya dan semakin membekap mulutnya, suara kulit beradu kulit terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Astaga ! aku akan mematikan telepon ! segeralah kesini ! calon kandidat bodyguard nya sudah ada kau yang nantinya akan memilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Nde."

 **Tit**

Kris mematikan teleponnya, kris tersenyum setan melihat wajah sehun yang sangat memerah

"Hyung….. a-aku ahhhh….

"Oh GOD ! faster ! harder Hyung ! pleaseeee~

"Not God baby but Kris sebutkan itu dalam desahanmu."

"Nde, ahhh…. Kris h-hyung A-aku…..

"Bersama baby….

Sehun benar-benar merasa penuh dilubangnya, sperma kris sangat banyak penis namja itu juga sekarang masih berada didalam lubang sehun namja cantik itu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada kris.

"Biarkan didalam baby, jangan kau bersihkan….. mungkin saja kita bisa mempunyai anak bukan."

Sehun tersenyum pahit saat mendengar kata-kata kris, hel to the lo, dia ini laki-laki mana mungkin punya anak, tapi namja cantik itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sehun tau seberapa sukanya kris pada anak-anak bahkan namja itu membelikan sehun vivi, puppy mereka yang sudah dianggap anak oleh sehun dan kris.

"hyung harus pergi baby… hyung akan menyeleksi bodyguard untukmu."

"Bodyguard ? hunnie tidak butuh hyung…..

"Untuk menghemat waktu lebih baik kita mandi bersama saja baby."

Sehun kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba kris mengangkat tubuhnya kepundak namja itu, kris mengangkat sehun seperti mengangkat karung beras saja.

"Hyung…. Turunkan hunnie, hunnie bisa berjalan lagipula hunnie bukan karung beras."

Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar omelan sehun, namja itu juga bisa melihat sperma nya mengalir ke paha kekasihnya sebuah view yang sangat menggoda, Kris meremas pantat sehun dan sperma nya semakin deras mengalir kepaha sehun.

"Hyung…. Jang-jangan….. spermamu akan mengotori lantai."

"Aku jadi ingin memakan mu lagi baby….

"Hyung masih sakit…. Nanti lagi ya….. tolong biarkan hunnie beristirahat."Kris menoleh kearah sehun dan melihat namja cantik itu sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, kris dengan tiba tiba mengecup dan sedikit mengigit bibir sehun.

"Hyung… bibir ku sakit."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu."

Saat mendengar pintu tertutup barulah sehun tersadar ternyata dirinya dan kris sudah sampai di kamar mandi, dan sekarang dirinya benar-benar harus mandi bersama kris.

" _ **Astaga bokongku pasti akan lecet."**_

.

.

.

Kris datang dengan wajah sumringah ke tempat penyeleksian membuat Baekhyun namja yang tadi menelepon kris mendengus tidak suka, baekhyun tahu apa yang membuat kris terus tersenyum bodoh seperti itu mengingat apa yang didengarnya saat menelepon kris tadi membuat baekhyun naik darah dan segera menghampiri namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"AWW ! Apa yang kau lakukan baek ?!"

"Apa yang kulakukan ? harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan ? mengangkat telepon ku dalam keadaan memasuki sehun."

"Kenapa kau memarahiku ? salah sendiri menelepon disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Kau ini das-

"Maap menganggu pembicaraan boss dan tuan baekhyun tapi para peserta sudah berada diruangan sekarang, mereka sudah menunggu lama."

"Urusan kita belum selesai kris sekarang ayo cepat, para peserta sudah menunggu lama."

Kris pasrah saja saat ditarik oleh baekhyun, yang merupakan teman dekatnya kris sudah kebal banget ama kelakuan baekhyun yang satu ini sok paling ngatur, saat sudah sampai diruangan kris melihat hanya ada 4 orang disana.

"Apa – apaan ini ? kenapa Cuma ada 4 ?"

"Karena hanya mereka yang berminat boss."

"Astaga ! apa orang-orang itu akan ku bayar mahal, hanya dengan menjaga sehun."

"Tidak ada yang mau bekerja dengan orang yang pemarah seperti mu kris."Baekhyun berkata dengan entengnya membuat kris mendengus tidak suka.

"Baiklah, Pertama-tama kenalkan nama kalian masing-masing."Kris berucap dengan nada angkuhnya.

Perkenalan dimulai dari seorang namja yang bertubuh paling tinggi dari keempat peserta, namja itu diketahui bernama channie, selanjutnya jongin, Taeng, dan yang terakhir chen, dengan perkenalan nama masing-masing maka dimulai pula lah seleksi bodyguard untuk sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan dengan raut wajah yang khawatir membawa vivi puppy nya dan kris yang sekarang berada ditangannya, namja cantik itu memasuki gedung tempat kris mengadakan audisi pemilihan bodyguard untuknya, Namja cantik itu berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Saat akan membuka pintu ruangan sang kekasih berada, pintu besar itu sudah terbuka lebih dulu menampilkan kekasih nya yang terlihat sangat lelah dan satu orang yang tidak sehun kenal namja itu berkulit tan dan memiliki hidung yang pesek.

"Hunnie ? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini baby ?"

"Hyung~~ temani hunnie ke dokter hewan sekarang….. vivi hikss….. dia terlihat tidak sehat hyungg…"

"Mwo ?! ta-tapi hyung tidak bisa hari ini hunnie…. Hyung ada penerbangan mendadak dan untungnya pencarian bodyguard mu sudah selesai."

"Hikss….. apa hyung akan meninggalkan hunnie lagi ?"

"Sssttt….. jangan menangis okay…. Hyung hanya sebentar hyung berjanji akan pulang secepatnya."Kris yang melihat kekasihnya menangis segera mendekati sehun dan memeluk namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hyung selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya hyung tidak pernah pulang cepat."

"B-baby…

 _ **KRING**_

"Hello."

"Mwo ?! baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Saat kris sudah mematikan telponnya namja itu beralih menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. 

"Hunnie… hyung harus pergi dulu…. kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit bersama bodyguard barumu."

Sebenarnya kris tidak tega meninggalkan sehunnya tapi dia harus segera berangkat keluar negeri untuk menangani hal yang sangat penting, namja itu mencium bibir sehun sebagai tanda perpisahan membuat namja berkulit tan yang berada dibelakang mereka menutup matanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama hyung pergi nde ? sekarang sudah ada bodyguard yang bisa menjaga mu."Kris memeluk sehun mengelus kepala namja cantik itu.

Sehun melihat kris dengan tatapan sendu nya karena lagi-lagi dirinya harus ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya, inilah cobaan bagi hubungannya dengan kris mempunyai pacar yang sibuk seperti namja itu membuat sehun lebih sering merasa kesepian karena harus berada di mansion sendirian.

"Ehemmmm…

Suara bodyguard yang dimaksud kris tadi menyadarkan sehun dari lamunannya, namja cantik itu menatap kearah jongin dengan bingung.

"Aku Jongin yang sekarang bertugas menjadi bodyguard mu, aku akan menjagamu kemanapun kau pergi dan juga akan tinggal di mansion kekasihmu untuk menjagamu selama dirinya tidak ada."

"Ak-

"Sehun bukan ? aku sudah mengetahuinya dari kekasihmu, jadi bukankah kau ingin kerumah sakit ?"

"Nde… temani aku mengecheck keadaan vivi."sehun dan kai berjalan kearah mobil audy yang terpakirkir di depan gedung mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"Vivi ? nama yang lucu." Sehun kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba kai mengelus bulu puppynya

"Kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik, bulunya sangat halus dan lembut."

"Ah… n-nde apa jongin-ssi menyukai hewan ?"

"Hahah….. ya aku juga memiliki satu puppy bernama jjanga, kapan-kapan akan aku kenalkan vivimu yang cantik ini kepada puppyku."sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan kai

"cantik ? dia namja bukan yeoja."sehun mengatakan itu sambil menunduk dan mengelus bulu puppynya

"Benarkah ? tapi dia sangat cantik dan putih seperti owner nya."

"MWO ?!"

"Ya, puppy mu sama seperti mu cantik cute dan putih kalian terlihat seperti yeoja, jika aku tidak melihat dadamu yang rata itu, aku pasti akan mengira kau seorang yeoja sehun… karena kau sangat cantik."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan kai langsung menundukkan kepalanya dnegan pipi yang memerah sehun tahu dirinya cantik banyak yang bilang begitu tapi kenapa dengan namja tan ini dia jadi blushing seperti wanita, apa karena namja tan itu tampan ?

"Sehun ?"

"Nde ?"

"Ayo naik…. Bukankah kau ingin ke rumah sakit hewan ?"

"Ah… nde." Sehun dengan gugup segera menaiki mobil, sedangkan jongin ? namja itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sehun.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit hewan yang mereka tuju berlangsung dengan diam, sehun sibuk melihat kearah luar jendela, namja cantik itu tidak berhenti mengelus vivi anjing kesayangannya yang sekarang tampak sangat lemas, biasanya vivi tidak pernah bisa diam selalu bergerak kesana kesini tapi sekarang puppy kesayangan sehun itu hanya bisa terdiam di gendongan sehun.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah sakit hewan kai melihat sehun dengan sangat tergesa-gesa tanpa menunggunya segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, namja tan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sehun, Kai memutuskan untuk menunggu sehun diluar rumah sakit namja tan itu menunggu sehun berjam-jam sampai dirinya melihat sehun dengan wajah sumringah keluar dari rumah sakit bersama vivi yang sekarang terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya.

"Vivi-ah~ berhenti bergerak nde…..

Saat melihat sehun berjalan kearahnya kai segera bergegas akan menaiki mobil namun tidak sampai namja tan itu membuka pintu mobil dirinya mendengar sehun meneriakkan nama vivi, saat menoleh kai melihat sehun mengejar puppynya yang lepas dari gendongannya.

"Dasar puppy nakal….. menyusahkan saja."

Kai dengan gesit segera menyusul sehun dan puppy nya bisa gawat kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan namja cantik itu karena kai sudah ditugaskan untuk menjaga sehun, kalau dia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar dirinya pasti akan dipecat dan rencananya untuk menjadi mata-mata bisa gagal.

Dari kejauhan kai melihat sehun berhenti mengejar vivi, namja berparas cantik itu menghampiri vivi yang sekarang tengah asyik bermain disalah satu taman didekat rumah sakit hewan ini, kai bisa melihat banyak sekali puppy kecil bermain di taman itu.

Kai melihat sehun menghampiri puppy kecilnya yang sekarang tengah bermain dengan puppy lain, namja cantik itu mengelus kepala vivi dengan penuh kasih sayang senyum manis tidak berhenti terukir di bibir merah muda miliknya, kai merasakan sesuatu berdesir didadanya saat melihat senyum tulus dari namja berkulit seputih susu itu.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran bukan-bukan yang terlintas diotaknya namja tan itu mendekati sehun yang sekarang bermain dengan puppynya, vivi terlihat sedang mengendus ngendus sehun bahkan sehun tidak ragu-ragu mencium vivi.

"Ehem….

"Ah…. Maapkan aku jongin-ssi….

"Kita harus segera pulang sehun, kekasih mu mengatakan kau tidak boleh terlalu lama berada diluar."

"A-aku….

"Apa kau tega jika aku dipecat dari pekerjaan ini ? aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini jadi tolong berkerja sama denganku dan ayo pulang."

Kai melihat sehun mulai berdiri dan membawa vivi didalam gendongannya, kai membiarkan sehun berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan dirinya mengawasi sehun dari kejauhan, tapi tidak lama berhenti kai melihat sehun berhenti dan menoleh kearah sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai boneka.

"Ada apa lagi sehun ? kenapa berhenti ?"

"Aku…. Aku menginginkan boneka itu jongin-ssi bi-bisakah kau membelikannya untukku ? aku pasti akan mengganti uangmu nanti."Kai terlihat berfikir namja tan itu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah…. Tapi tidak hari ini…. Karena aku sedang tidak membawa uang aku janji akan membelikannya besok."Kai tersenyum dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan sehun mereka menuju mobil untuk kembali pulang ke mansion.

Sesampainya di mansion tidak banyak yang sehun dan kai katakan sehun segera masuk kekamarnya sedangkan kai ? namja tan itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang memang sudah dikhususkan untuknya, saat sudah memasuki ruangannya kai menelepon seseorang.

" _ **Hyung… aku ada tugas untuk mu."**_

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan kondisi yang sedikit tidak fit hari ini, padahal kemarin tubuh namja cantik itu baik-baik saja dan sehat, sehun bingung kenapa hari ini kesehatannya menjadi drop lagi tapi namja cantik itu masih berusaha bangun dan bergegas kesekolah.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga sehun bingung harus mengikuti atau tidak, karena hari ini ada ulangan praktek, sehun tidak mau lagi dikatakan anak emas karena selalu diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengikuti ulangan hanya karena kekasihnya adalah donatur terbesar disekolahnya, padahal sebenarnya sehun tidak bisa mengikuti olahraga karena terkadang hal yang dilakukan terlalu berat, sehun memiliki jantung yang lemah jadi namja cantik itu tidak bisa mengikuti hal-hal yang menguras banyak tenaganya.

Namja cantik itu segera bergegas mandi dan memakai pakaian olahraganya karena pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah olahraga sykurlah olahraga tidak berlangsung di siang hari yang sangat terik itu juga suatu keuntungan bagi sehun.

Saat sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaiannya, sehun bergegas turun untuk pergi kesekolah nya, namja cantik itu melihat bodyguard nya sedang duduk diatas kap mobil dengan sebuah Koran ditangannya, sehun harus mengakui bahwa bodyguard nya ini sangat menarik dan tampan.

"Ehem….. aku sudah siap jongin-ssi mari berangkat sekarang."

Sehun melihat atensi bodyguard nya itu sekarang pada dirinya, namja berkulit tan itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan raut wajah sehun.

"Kau sakit ? mukamu terlihat sangat pucat…..

"A-ani….. sudah ayo cepat berangkat."

Kai melihat gelagat yang aneh dari sehun tapi namja tan itu memilih untuk tetap diam dan menuruti perintah sehun, perjalanan dari mansion ke sekolah sehun berlangsung dalam diam.

"Sudah sampai sehun…

"Baiklah….. sampai jumpa jongin-ssi…."

Sehun sekarang sudah berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolahnya namun kai masih tidak bisa berhenti menatap punggung sehun sampai namja berkulit seputih susu itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

Sedangkan sehun ? namja cantik itu sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ke kelasnya untuk meletakkan tas dan segera pergi kelapangan sekolah, sehun melihat teman-temannya sudah berkumpul ditengah lapangan siap untuk melakukan ulangan praktek olahraga hari ini.

Sehun bisa melihat teman-teman nya berbisik dari kejauhan sambil melihat kearahnya mereka pasti bingung kenapa sehun mau ikut ulangan praktek olahraga karena biasanya setiap pelajaran olahraga sehun hanya akan berdiam diri dikelas.

Semua siswa tidak mengetahui bahwa sehun mengidap penyakit lemah jantung yang mengharuskannya untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang menguras terlalu banyak tenaga, sehun memang sengaja untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini dari teman-teman kelasnya kecuali sahabat terbaiknya luhan dan juga guru disekolahnya yang sudah langsung diberitahu mengenai penyakitnya oleh Kris.

"Hunnie…. Kenapa kau berolahraga ? bukannya…

"Tidak apa-apa luhannie hari ini aku ingin ikut ulangan praktek bersama kalian semua."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum kepada teman sekelasnya namun mereka semua malah memalingkan wajahnya kecuali namja-namja tampan berstatus seme mereka malah tersenyum melihat keberadaan sehun.

"Baiklahhh anak-anak…. Ehhhh…. Sehunnie ? kenapa ikut olahraga ?"

"Tidak apa-apa songsaengnim….. lagipula hari ini hunnie sehat…. Ayo segera dimulai."

Bohong sehun bohong saat melakukan itu dirinya tidak baik-baik saja bahkan sehun merasa tubuhnya seperti akan melayang sekarang.

"Ta-tapiii…

Sehun memasang wajah memelasnya kepada guru olahraga yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan ragu dan juga khawatir.

"Baik-baiklah kalau begitu…..

"Sekarang kalian akan berlari mengelilingi lapangan ini selama 20 putaran dan kalian harus mendapatkan waktu secepat mungkin untuk bisa mengelilingi lapangan ini sebanyak 20 kali songsaengnim akan menggunakan stop watch."

"Baik songsaengnim."

"Sekarang cepat mulai."

Sehun dan teman-teman sekelas nya mulai berlari sekarang disaat sudah 10 putaran lapangan Sehun merasa dada nya benar-benar sesak, bahkan wajah sehun yang sudah pucat terlihat semakin pucat sekarang, Sehun sudah sampai pada titik akhirnya namja cantik itu merasakan matanya tiba-tiba menggelap dan tubuhnya terjatuh kebelakang, namun belum sampai tubuhnya terjatuh sepenuhnya sehun merasakan sebuah lengan kekar memeluk tubuhnya, itu lah hal terakhir yang dirasakan sehun sebelum dirinya benar-benar pingsan.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun disebuah ruangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi menurutnya.

"Lagi lagi disini kenapa aku selalu berakhir disini."

"itu karena kau pabo."

Sehun langsung menoleh kearah pintu uks saat mendengar suara yang menjawab kata-katanya dan namja cantik itu bisa melihat bodyguard nya yang sekarang sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudah tau tidak bisa terlalu lelah masih bertingkah bodoh dan sok kuat."

"Aku…..

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang jika terjadi apapun padamu maka kekasihmu akan menyalahkanku dan memecatku, tidak kah kau tahu betapa pentingnya pekerjaan ini bagiku ?"

"Maaf… maafkan…. Aku hikssss…..

"Astaga berhenti menangis aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja, apa kau sekarang baik-baik saja."

Sehun melihat kai mendekatinya dan menyentuh dahinya

"Astaga sangat panas…. Kau demam tinggi….."

Sehun kaget saat dengan tiba tiba bodyguardnya mengangkat sehun secara bridal style, namun sehun tidak protes karena dirinya terlalu lelah untuk protes, sehun melihat bodyguardnya membawa dirinya kearah mobil dan memasukkannya kelihatannya kai akan membawa nya ke mansion.

Saat dalam perjalanan sehun merasakan sesak seperti kekurangan oksigen membuat kai yang sedang mengemudi menjadi panik namja tan itu menghentikan mobil dipinggir jalan dan dengan segera mengecheck keadaan sehun.

Bukannya malah panik kai justru terpana melihat kecantikan kekasih kris itu, wajahnya yang putih itu sekarang terlihat memerah bibirnya yang memerah karena terus digigit membuat kai mau tidak mau kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Sehun dengarkan aku… jangan gigit bibirmu dan bernafas lah dengan perlahan jangan panik."

Sehun mencoba menuruti perintah bodyguardnya namun masih sangat sulit baginya karena sehun merasakan sesak di dada nya, sampai-sampai sehun menitikan airmatanya.

 **CHU**

Mata sehun melebar saat merasakan bodyguardnya sekarang sedang mencium dirinya, namja itu terlihat sedang menyalurkan oksigen melalui mulutnya ke mulut sehun, sehun memilih mengalungkan lengannya ke leher kai dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eungg…..

" _ **Shit….. bibirnya, desahan dan baunya benar-benar memabukkan."**_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:**

 **Okay test 1,2,3 haha…..**

 **Adakah yang merindukan epep ini untuk diupdate ? ku benar" nggak tega sama readers aku yang sampe review berulang" bahkan sampe nge pm nagihin epep ini jadi aku lanjutin ini…. Maap buat klian yang nunggu lma ya say…. :(**

 **Ohhh iya… aku ada announcement ya….. karna disini kris dan sehun spasang kekasih jadi psti ada moment mereka dan mngkin jg itu enaena jadi bagi yang gk suka ato cm maunya moment kaihun aja ato nggak mau kris enaena sm sehun krna gk kuat liatny silahkan pergi drpd kalian gedek sm aku dan epep ini trus protes" :)**

 **Itu aja sih… foll fav dan reviews epep ini ya…**

 **Yang udh tnggalin reviews mksh bgt say :* yang foll dan fav jg mksh banyak :* bagi yang foll fav dan reviews sekaligus triple thanks ya :* pkoknya kusyang klian smua yang sdh ninggalin jejak *HUG* mkshhh ya….. pai…. Pai…**

 **p.s : tenang kaihun bakal ada part enaena ny juga kok ntar….. jd jan tkut wkwk XD sehun mlik brsama kok XD**


End file.
